


A Force to be Reconned With

by Sunja



Series: The Alliance [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crimson Dawn, Fix-It with detours, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Order 66, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunja/pseuds/Sunja
Summary: Now that the team has found together, it's time to fuck shit up and work to undermine the empire.In which Ahsoka leads a rebellion, Maul and Wolffe lead Crimson Dawn against the empire, Rex goes undercover as a Clone (briefly) and Merrin doesn't spend five years alone in an empty temple full of corpses.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe / Darth Maul, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Alliance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681474
Comments: 38
Kudos: 105





	1. New Allies

**Author's Note:**

> So, I do actually have a plan where this is going. So there is hope I will eventually get there. I cannot promise regular updates however. (But for as long as Clone Wars lasts, the chances are I will have writing motivation)

The Crimson Dawn, Wolffe learns quickly, are not pleasant people. He is not surprised. However, it gives him and Maul a reason to be unpleasant right back. Wolffe finds it almost freeing and he knows Maul has always had unpleasant people around him. He’s used to it. 

Maul’s return to crimson dawn after a few months was opposed by some in the beginning, but Maul quickly reminded them why they followed him in the first place.   
Because they feared him and because they all made better business if there weren’t gang wars over territories. Maul simply introduced Wolffe as his right hand man and now Wolffe is almost as respected and an even bigger source of speculation. Wolffe always wears a helmet around crimson dawn so they don’t realize he’s a clone, but they’ve speculated he might be Mandalorian. Wolffe never addresses any rumors and neither does Maul. They are quite happy letting the gangsters make up their own backstory for Maul’s new mysterious right hand. 

Maul has also been nudging the syndicate toward opposing the empire. It’s fortunate for them that the empire seized control of some weapons factories that Crimson Dawn ran for their illegal weapons trade. The empire wants to use them to supply their fast recruiting army. Maul and Wolffe have other ideas. 

Today, they are taking back the first plant. 

Wolffe leads a team from the sky, Maul has infiltrated through the main doors where the workers go in. Maul’s team is disguised as laborers. Wolffe’s team is a band of misfits and mercenaries. 

“Are you in position?”, Wolffe asks Maul over com. 

“We are ready. Commence the attack.”, Maul affirms. 

Then let the fun begin. 

Wolffe nods at the pilot. “Land us at the platform.”

They approach and are immediately flanked by two TIEs when they don’t answer the hail from the control. Wolffe checks for his gear. It calms him before a battle. 

“Alright. Once we land, we start blasting. Everybody grab their cover and follow my lead.”

The men nod. Wolffe grabs one of the heavy durasteel shields they have brought and takes point at the ramp. 

The ship touches down, the ramp opens and Wolffe starts moving. 

He runs down the ramp and firmly plants his shield on the ground. The Storm Troopers haven’t even turned around yet and he’s already shot two. The others start   
blasting, but the shields hold for now. 

His team is positioned beside him and at his command they move forward like a wall of steel and blasters. They get almost to the edge of the platform and into the building before one of the Imperials gets the idea to use grenades. 

Wolffe sees it flying at them. 

“Scatter!”, he commands and they scurry away from each other and the grenade. it explodes harmlessly beside them. They move forward individually now. Some have already dropped their dura, but none have fallen yet. 

Wolffe sees one of the officers call for reinforcements. 

“Maul, they’ve called for reinforcements.”, he relays. 

“Time to show them who this plant belongs to.” Wolffe can hear the clanking of machines in the background. “Hold out, we’ll be right there.”

Wolffe looks at his men. “Push forward! We need positions at the hangar door!”

A couple yell war cries as they charge forward. Wolffe drops his shield to be quicker and reaches for his vibroblade. He keeps shooting with one hand and starts cutting with the other. Luckily for him and the whole growing rebellion Stormtrooper armor is basically useless. They are recruiting so many people on so many planets that they have to manufacture armor and weapons fast and cheap. So Wolffe has little trouble cutting deep when he sets his mind to it. It’s also good for them, that for now the Stormtroopers are ridiculously untrained. Rex has found out that many of the remaining Vode are used either as special units or to train the new stormtroopers as the Clones are the only ones who know what they’re doing. 

It makes this fight a lot easier than it could have been. 

Wolffe’s hardened criminals push back the brand new stormtroopers easily until they have to retreat behind the hangar blast doors. They think they are safe there. 

Wolffe directs his men to take up positions on either side of the door. They move a few boxes around and lean the dura shields against them so they have good cover once the doors open again. 

Now they wait. 

Down in the assembly hall, Maul is making his move. He pulls off his helmet and worker’s uniform and jumps on top of a railway overlooking the production. He pushes off the supervisor. 

Eyes instantly turn toward him and Maul uses the force to push the button that stops the machines. 

“Friends!”, he begins, lets his voice boom through the big hall. “The Empire has confiscated this plant and taken what is ours. They have treated you as expendable, they have docked your pay and told you it was for the good of the people! But you are the people! I am Darth Maul of the Crimson Dawn and I have come to take back what the Empire took from me! I promise you, that once we take back this plant you will be paid fairly again and we will protect you from those who would take things from you!”  
A few lonely stormtroopers run towards Maul. He reaches out with the force and strangles them before dropping them between the workers. 

“They think they are strong because they are many. But we, out here in the Outer Rim, we know strength. The Empire is weak and in its weakness we can build our own empire where people can be free of tyranny!”

He points at the conveyors around them. “Take up the arms that they want to steal from you and let's show the Empire that Crimson Dawn will not be intimidated!”  
Maul holds his saber over his head and ignites it, a rallying call. Someone among the crowd begins to cheer. It’s one of the men Maul smuggled in with himself, meant to steer the crowd to action if they don’t steer themselves. But quickly many workers fall in, they grab the finished blasters and rifles from their shipping containers and storm up the stairs leading to the rest of the facility where the imperials have taken up seat. Maul storms in front of them. Groups branch of to rat out any imperials hiding in the rooms and corridors while Maul leads the majority to the hangar. 

The hangar, where through Wolffe’s distraction most of the reinforcements and remaining soldiers of the facility have gathered. 

With a war cry Maul throws himself into battle. Between his saber, his appearance and his skill the imperials are scared shitless in moments. Frantically, they reopen the hangar blast doors trying to escape outside to one of the ships on the landing platform, but as soon as they bolt through the door blaster fire rains down upon them from both sides. 

Wolffe. 

Maul smirks and tears through the rest of the storm troopers. 

It’s over in less than two minutes. 

Wolffe and his men step out behind their cover and come inside. Wolffe comes to stand at Maul’s side where he usually positions himself these days. 

Maul turns to the workers that have filled the hangar. “Now let’s show the Empire, that it’s going to take a lot more to scare us into submission!”

Cheers all around. 

Maul and Wolffe spend a few minutes talking to workers, appointing new leaders and setting new wages before they and their team make their way back to the ship Wolffe came in. 

This was a full success. 

Sure, between Wolffe and Maul they could probably have taken over the factory on their own if they had gone in with more stealth. But the goal here wasn’t to quietly take back, no the goal was to make a statement. To let the Empire know that Maul is alive and Crimson Dawn is not a friend of the empire. 

“You know what?”, Wolffe asks once they are back in space. They are standing in the cockpit behind the pilot. 

“What?”, asks Maul. 

“I think we should take another one.” Wolffe is checking his gear. 

“Right now?”

Wolffe nods. Maul can tell he’s smirking under the helmet. “Think how much more powerful that message will be. And we barely used any ammo.”

Maul nods. “It’s also better to take back more plants while their soldiers are still inexperienced.”

“Exactly.”

They share a look. Maul reaches out with the force and is flooded with Wolffe’s excitement and adrenaline rush. Maul feels much the same. He tells the pilot to set a course to another nearby factory that the Empire confiscated from Crimson Dawn. 

Wolffe follows him back into the cargo hold where their men are waiting. They have no casualties and barely any injuries. 

“Gentlemen! Who here is up for another fight!”

The cheers here have much more enthusiasm than back at the factory. Yes, today is a good day. 

\---

Ahsoka’s ship enters the Alderaan atmosphere on the night side of the planet. The capital is plunged in darkness just as she planned. 

She’s flying the ship with minimal power, only enough to keep her in the air. No lights, no navigation, no life support. Even without it she will make it to the ground. She’s trying very hard not to get detected. 

She lands the ship outside the city in a little valley and uses the force to roughly cover it with foliage. She isn’t planning on being here longer than a few hours, but you never know. 

Naboo was a bust. 

When she had arrived there all she had found was Padme’s grave. Ahsoka had stayed longer than she had planned to find a flower she could leave. She knew Anakin had loved her deeply. Her death must have hit him hard. Ahsoka wished she knew what happened to him. 

Yes, Maul said he would fall, but Ahsoka can’t tell through the force. And she can’t believe it if she doesn’t see it herself. She refuses to believe it.   
Padme had not only been Anakin’s lover, but she had been a good friend to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan as well. Rex had liked her too the few times they met.   
Ahsoka had grieved for a few moments before disappearing back into the night. 

Alderaan was next. Bail Organa had always been a good friend of Obi-Wan’s and Ahsoka hoped he would be with his wife in the palace. If he wasn’t there he was on Coruscant and Ahsoka couldn’t risk going there. If she couldn’t find him, she would try to meet Mon Mothma. 

But first, Alderaan. 

Ahsoka pulls over her poncho and draws the hood over her montrals so it hides her face. She checks her coordinates. If she jogs, she’ll reach the palace in an hour. Then she’ll just have to sneak inside. 

When she reaches it, she finds the palace is guarded and surrounded by walls. Spotlights trace the ground and Ahsoka centers herself in the force before moving. She darts between the lights and jumps up to grip the ledge of the wall. She waits for a patrol to pass and pulls herself over. There is a courtyard in front of her, but the main building is on the other side looking out over the lake. Ahsoka keeps to the towers and roofs where it’s less likely to be seen. For some reason, people never look up. 

She lands on the roof of the palace and climbs around for a while before she finds a balcony that opens into a room. When she reaches out with the force she feels that it’s empty. But…

There is a presence in the force, nearby. A baby. 

Ahsoka finds herself smiling a little. At least some people can find a little happiness in these times. 

She drops down on the balcony and moves soundlessly into the room. It’s artfully decorated, very pleasant. Fitting of a royal palace. 

Ahsoka hates that she snuck in here like an assassin or a burglar. But she couldn’t let anyone see her, lest they betray her to the empire. That would be not only dangerous to her, but also so the Organas and Alderaan. No, nobody but Bail can know she’s here. 

Suddenly she can hear voices coming from behind one of the doors. Quickly she moves to stand beside it and listens. 

It’s Senator Organa saying good night to his wife. And then his footsteps move towards her, alone. Ahsoka breathes a sigh of relief. 

The door hisses open and Organa walks into the room. He doesn’t see her. Ahsoka lets the door close and pushes the lock button. 

“Senator Organa.”, she announces herself. 

Organa jumps in surprise and spins around to her. Ahsoka pulls off her hood. “I’m Ahsoka Tano. I was a Jedi.”

Organa relaxes slightly. “You were Skywalker’s Padawan, right? And please, call me Bail.”

Ahsoka nods. “I’m sorry for sneaking in, but I couldn’t risk anybody seeing me.”

“It’s alright.”, Bail assures. “It’s good to see you alive.” He motions for Ahsoka to sit down on one of the sofas. She does and he sits across from her. 

“Do you need a place to hide?”, he asks. 

Ahsoka shakes her head. “I have a place and I’m not alone. I have friends with me, not Jedi, but survivors nonetheless.”

“Then how can I help you?”, Bail asks. 

Ahsoka smiles sadly. “Firstly, I wanted to know if you’ve heard from Anakin or Obi-Wan. I tried going to Naboo, but…”

Bail nods in sympathy. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” He thinks for a moment. “I was on Coruscant when it happened. I tried going to the temple, but there was nothing I could do. A Padawan died so I could escape again. Skywalker and Obi-Wan… I haven’t heard from them, so I assume the worst.”

Ahsoka feels the numbness and horror return and she has to blink away tears. She doesn’t trust her voice. 

“Padme died in childbirth.”, Bail continues. “Twins. Anakin’s children. They are safe.”

Ahsoka smiles through her grief. Children. Twins. She only wished they could have grown up with their parents. She would have loved to babysit them one day. Then she remembers the force presence she sensed. 

“One of them is here.”, she states. 

“Yes.”, Bail affirms. “Leia. Breha and I have adopted her. She will be safe and loved here.”

“And the other one?”, Ahsoka feels compelled to ask. 

“Luke. He is also looked after, but I’m not going to tell you where he is.”

Ahsoka nods. “Probably for the better. If things ever change, will you tell me then?”

Bail nods. 

Ahsoka lets the information settle for a few moments before moving to her other reason of coming here. “I also came to hear your plans for the Empire. You have a child now, if you think it’s to risky, I won’t think any less of you. But I’m not going to hide away forever.”

Bail’s determination rivals her own when he answers. “If you think I’m just going to stand by while a tyrant takes away more and more freedom, you are mistaken.”

Ahsoka pulls out a communicator she and Maul modified and that Merrin bewitched. It’s as safe as they could get it. She puts it down on the coffee table between them. “You can reach us with this. Always address us as Twilight Cell. We will address you as Watcher. If you are ever discovered or observed while making a transmission, simply call us Shadow Cell.”

Bail takes the communicator and puts it in his pocket. “What resources apart from yourself can your team provide.”

“There is five of us. Three others are fighters, one we need to secure our base. One of us has ties to Crimson Dawn, so they are trying to manipulate them against the empire as well.”

Bail raises his eyebrows in surprise and Ahsoka suddenly feels immensely proud. 

“So how is the Rebellion operating so far?”, she asks. 

“Everything is strictly need to know so if the empire catches one cell they don’t find any others. We started working on coordinating attacks, but it’s difficult. The empire is acting with extreme prejudice against anyone who openly questions their rule. Things are bad all over, so we can’t help everyone. And we don’t have the resources to fight the empire head on most of the time.”

Ahsoka nods. It’s about what she expected. This will be an uphill battle, but they can do it. 

“My team has fought in the war. We will be able to come up with strategies both on a smaller and on a larger scale. First we need to rally our allies and show people the empire is not invincible. Then we need to chose our targets wisely.” Ahsoka is already hashing out details in her mind. Maul and Wolffe are doing their part by taking back weapons factories. Maul will then convince Crimson Dawn to sell the weapons to the Rebellion instead. 

Soon, Rex will be ready to go undercover. If all goes well, he will not only rescue a brother, but will also learn information on the plans of the Empire.

Ahsoka herself plans to show herself in public again soon. With her lightsabers. Fighting the empire. She will turn herself into a target, but into a symbol of hope as well. A reminder, that not all Jedi are dead. She only needs to make sure they never see her coming and that they never catch her. 

“I have a feeling you and your group will be one of our greatest assets. Thank you for coming, Ahsoka.” Bail holds out his hand. 

Ahsoka shakes it and smiles. “As much as I hoped the fighting would be over, this is a war I am glad to be a part of.”

Bail watches her as she walks back to the balcony. “Ahsoka!”, he calls her back. She turns around. 

“May the force be with you.”

Ahsoka feels a sudden fondness. Bail is a good man. She understands why Obi-Wan and him were friends. She hopes he will be her friend as well. 

“And with you and your family.”, she answers. Then she pulls her hood back up and jumps back up to the roof. 

It takes her two hours to get back to her ship, but they pass quickly, now that she has good news to deliver. 

Ahsoka is almost vibrating from excitement when she powers up the engines and takes off. It’s hours back to Dathomir and she has to sleep. But she can’t wait to tell Rex about the twins and everyone about Bail’s rebellion.


	2. Rescue and Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Wolffe go to rescue their lost brother Cody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Cody! Well not really, he doesn't do anything yet. But yeah.

Rex studies his reflection in the water in the bowl before him. He’s still not used to seeing himself with hair. He’s let it grow the last few weeks as preparation for going undercover. It’s supposed to be a short mission, and his recon found that Stormtroopers don’t usually remove their helmets, but you can never be to careful. Not on a mission like this. 

He waves to Wolffe and his brother strides over, grabbing the electric razor on the way. 

“Ready to go full Trooper, Rex’ika?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Rex nods at Wolffe. Wolffe flicks on the razor and goes to work. A few minutes later, Rex has the perfect standard regulation haircut that the Clones used to wear. Except of course, for his unusual hair color. But Rex has planned this through. He hands Wolffe the hair dye. 

“What makes you think I know how to dye hair?”, Wolffe asks, but he’s already getting to it. 

“Boost and Sinker both died theirs. Figured you had to have helped at some point.”, Rex explains. Wolffe hums an affirmative while plastering Rex’s hair in the dye. 

It doesn’t take all that long to coat everything and Wolffe washes his hands. “That needs to set for about half an hour before you wash it out.”

Rex nods. “Want to go over the plan with me again?”

“Sure.”

Rex and Wolffe plop down on the floor. 

“Alright, tell me the plan again.”, Wolffe prompts. 

“Ahsoka drops us on planet. We sneak into the base in Stormtrooper armor and wait for the Devastator to arrive. We go aboard amidst the Stormtroopers. We find Cody. We wait until we’re in space, transmit our coordinates, get Cody to an escape port and Ahsoka picks us up.”

Wolffe nods. “As always, it sounds perfectly simple when you say it, but I know you, Rex’ika, things never go according to plan with you.”

Rex chuckles and gently punches Wolffe’s shoulder. “As if you’re any better.”

Rex is glad Wolffe agreed to come with him. Rex has spent the last two months slicing Imperial systems and scouring for information. It took a while, but he has finally found Cody’s deployment. As of yet, he’s with a special unit, but they’ll probably make him an instructor at some point.

Rex has planned to go undercover to rescue Cody, he would have done it alone, but of course Wolffe offered to come with. So Rex had procured another stormtrooper armor and now the time was coming. 

He and Wolffe go over some scenarios together, but ultimately they will have to wait and see. Improvise plans when needed. It has always worked for Rex before. 

“Comm check?”, Rex suggests. Wolffe nods and grabs the storm trooper helmets. They modified them so that they have a secure channel solely between themselves.  
Nobody will be able to hear them once they switch to that channel. They check everything again. Rex studies the blank helmet and wished he could paint jaig eyes on it. 

Wolffe has painted a wolf on his new armor. It’s neither Clone armor, nor mandalorian, but it suits him. It looks dark and dangerous and Wolffe looks right at home with Crimson Dawn, at least in all the holo news Rex has seen. Rex himself has held off of drawing jaig eyes on his new armor. Somehow he feels like it would be too obvious. Maybe he’ll do it after the undercover mission. Maybe he’ll have to find a new placement for them. Maybe he could just change the color. They will return eventually, he just needs to find the right way. 

For now, the mission. Style choices are for later. 

Wolffe helps Rex wash out the hair dye. Rex dries his hair with the edge of a blanked and looks at Wolffe. “How do I look?”

“Like a kriffin shiny.”, Wolffe retorts with a smirk. Rex grins. That’s the point. They are trying to look like standard clones. Wolffe’s eye is hard to hide of course, but at least Rex’s hair can be concealed. 

“Alright, let’s load everything on the ship so we can get moving.”

Wolffe and Rex carry their stormtrooper armor and weapons aboard. Rex returns for the razor. If they are successful, the first thing he’s going to do is shave all that annoying hair off again. 

Ahsoka joins them once they are ready. She looks a little weirded out by Rex with standard hair. “Wow, you two really look so alike with that hair.”, she comments and somehow she sounds surprised. Rex snickers. Of course he looks like Wolffe when he has the standard hair. They have the same kriffin face. 

“Once I’m back the hair goes, I promise.”, he tells her. She comes up to him and ruffles his hair with one hand. Rex feels warmth spread through him. He loves her so much. 

Ahsoka can obviously tell because she smiles and presses a kiss to his lips. 

Wolffe whistles and Rex gives him the finger. But he does have a point, they should get going. 

He shares a look with Ahsoka and they move into the shuttle. 

The flight is spent mostly in silence. Even toward the end Rex and Wolffe communicate though looks and hand gestures the way they have since they were cadets. It’s like their own secret language that only Rex, Cody, Wolffe, Ponds and Bly spoke. 

After they land they put on the unfamiliar stormtrooper armor. Rex feels uncomfortable, even though the design isn’t that far removed from Phase II clone armor. It still feels weird, probably because it wasn’t made specifically for a clone and instead for just a random person. Wolffe is also moving like he doesn’t like it. His trooper armor always felt like a second skin to Rex. He had spend so little time out of it that it felt more like a shell then an armor. Something that was a part of him. He used to feel weird without it. 

He moves his joints a little to test it out, but in the end it’ll just have to do. He puts on the helmet and Wolffe does the same. Rex switches to their comm channel. “Do you read me?”

“I read you.”, comes the immediate response. Rex and Wolffe nod at each other. They are ready. 

Rex turns to Ahsoka. 

“Be safe, both of you.”, she says instead of a goodbye. Rex has learned long ago that you never say goodbye before a mission. You leave on a good note, but you never say goodbye. That would be admitting that you might not come back. And once you admit that, your hope is diminished. 

“You’re not getting rid of us that easily.”, Wolffe quips. 

Rex grins under his bucket. “We’ll call you as soon as we can get out.”

Ahsoka nods. “Good luck!”

Rex hits the button for the ramp and with a last look back he follows Wolffe outside. 

A few civilians look at them strangely as two Stormtroopers debark from a civilian spaceship in a civilian space port, but Rex and Wolffe ignore them and just keep moving. 

Two street corners later people look away once they see them. That’s more what Rex is used to when Stormtroopers are about. 

They don’t walk straight the base. They instead follow a standard patrol pattern, shake up a few civilians, ask for some licenses. They go to the base though, when they see the Devastator enter the atmosphere. Some shuttles fly down to load up new supplies. 

Rex and Wolffe walk into the base through the front door. The Stormtroopers guarding it nod at them and they nod back. It’s the easiest Rex has ever gotten behind enemy lines. Then again, in the war it wasn’t as easy to disguise oneself as a droid. Except maybe that one time on Rishi base. That had been too easy. 

They move to the landing platform and stand around for a few moments before someone yells at them. “Hey you two, don’t just stand there, help us load up!”

“...and there’s our invitation.”, Wolffe murmurs over comm. Rex just smirks under his helmet and they walk over and start carrying boxes. If he were an actual soldier Rex would be annoyed, but for the sake of their mission, this is perfect. 

Once the supplies have been loaded Rex and Wolffe go aboard the shuttle. Some more troopers join them and Rex and Wolffe move to different ends of the shuttle. From now on they’ll split up until they have found Cody. 

The shuttle takes off and minutes later sets back down in a hangar. It’s filled with familiar looking gunships and walkers, but also new models. They must be really racking up production. There is another shuttle in the hangar, but this one isn’t the standard shuttle Rex and Wolffe came on with. No. This one is black and looks expensive. Rex would have guessed it belonged to a Senator or something similar. 

The group of troopers disembark the shuttle. Rex has already lost Wolffe among the armors. 

“I’ll go toward the bridge.”, Rex says over comm. 

“Alright, I’ll head to the barracks and mess.”, Wolffe answers. 

“Check in in ten.” Rex hears Wolffe mutter an approval and then they fall silent again. 

Where would Cody be? Or more accurately, where would a soldier of Cody’s rank be? Rex is sure that even if he finds his brother he won’t answer to the name Cody. The chip blocks all of that, Rex has seen it in Jesse and Kix. But he also knows the chip doesn’t erase it. Because right before he died in Rex’s arms, Jesse whispered “thank you”. 

Rex pushes his grief away. He has to focus on the mission. As a simple trooper, he won’t be allowed right on the bridge, but Cody won’t either. So he’ll stay outside where the Commanders go to report. Maybe he can ask one of them for Cody, pretend like he’s looking for his superior. 

The turbo lift is empty when Rex enters. About halfway two natural born officers step in and Rex immediately stiffens into formation. They ignore him and keep chatting, Rex never leaves his position, not until the lift doors close behind them when they leave. He exhales sharply. What a bunch of assholes. 

The doors open to the room before the bridge. A sort of briefing room where Stormtroopers are allowed. Figuring it’s probably the most effective, Rex walks up to one of the Commanders and asks. “Sir, I’m looking for Commander CC-2224.”

The Commander looks him over for a moment. “He’s down in the barracks probably. He’s off shift right now.”

“Thank you, Sir!” Rex salutes and walks back to the turbo lift. 

“Wolffe, he’s in the barracks. He’s off duty.”, he sends quickly over the private comm. 

“I’ll get him.”, comes the immediate response. 

Alright, now to get back…

The lift doors open and Rex almost bumps into a very tall figure clad in black armor. Immediately Rex moves aside and stands at attention. He doesn’t know who this is, or what his rank is, but he can just tell that he shouldn’t piss this one off. His instincts scream at him to run. Rex waits for the dark figure with the mechanical breathing to pass him before he turns back to the turbo lift and keys the door open. 

“Hey, Trooper!”, the Commander calls him back. 

“Sir?”, Rex turns back around and straightens again. The black figure stops moving, silently following the exchange. 

“It’s CC-2224’s down time. What do you want with him, you’re obviously on duty.”

Fuck. 

“There was something about his last report, Sir. I was simply told to get the Commander.” Rex is obviously lying through his teeth and he is kriffing terrible at it. He knows he can’t lie for shit. 

“Who gave that order?”, asks the black clad man. His voice sends shivers down Rex’s spine and he needs an answer right now…

“Commander CC-5052, Sir.” Bly’s number. Rex has no idea if Bly is even still alive. And if he is, he’s probably far far away. He’s completely betting on the normal born’s unwillingness to learn numbers. 

The black figure comes closer. For some reason, Rex feels the need to reinforce his mental shields like Ahsoka taught him. He does his best to project “good soldiers follow orders” outwardly, but he isn’t sure if he manages to hide his unease. 

“What’s your number, Trooper?”, the shadow asks, his voice punctuated by the sound of his breathing apparatus. 

“... CT-55 … 67, Sir.”, Rex asks after a pause that was just a moment to long and with a slight hesitation in the middle when he realizes that Fives’ number might not have been the brightest idea. Obviously the man isn’t convinced. Rex can’t fault him. He wouldn’t be convinced either. 

“Take off your helmet.”

Rex hesitates for a moment, but obeys. He looks like a shiney. There is no way he will recognize him from his face. If this guy even has any idea who he is. Why would he?  
The figure towers over him of a few moments and Rex makes sure his face is completely blank, while he frantically thinks “good soldiers follow orders” in his mind.  
“Lord Vader, Sir, should we send him to reconditioning? He’s obviously defective.”, the Commander asks. 

Vader. Alright, at least now he has a name. 

“No.”, Vader replies and slowly lifts a hand. Rex feels the air tighten around his throat. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. It’s a fucking Sith. 

“I know who you are.”, Vader says. “CT-7567. Your deception was futile. CC-2224 will have the honor of eliminating a traitor like you.”

Rex’s eyes widen in shock, but he can’t breathe and his feet aren’t touching the ground anymore. But this monster does not get to hurt Cody anymore. Rex grabs a flash grenade from his belt and his blaster in the other hand. He throws the grenade, closes his eyes at the right moment and shoots his blaster at Vader’s life support box. He is flung back, cracking his head into the wall hard. When he opens his eyes the blaster bolt is hovering in the air before Vader’s chest. 

It’s then that Rex realizes where he is. He was thrown into the kriffing turbo lift chamber. While Vader gets rid of the blaster bolt, Rex grabs his bucket and slams on the button. No more blaster, but at least he still got comms. And he’s away for now from that monster. 

Rex slips on the bucket. “Wolffe, please tell me you commed Ahsoka.”

“I did. And I found Cody. You know, dragging an unconscious off duty officer through the corridors is quickly arousing suspicion.”, Wolffe is sounding both worried and amused at the same time. 

“Screw discretion, Wolffe, run! I’ve been made!”, Rex practically shouts. 

“How?”

“Tell you when we’re safe! I’ll meet you at the escape pods!” The lift doors open and Rex storms out. He can see two stormtroopers raise their heads, listening. They’re being warned. They look over to him, raise their blasters… 

Rex falls into a roll, ducks under the first shots and then he’s there. Grabs the first one’s blaster, points it at the second. Pulls the trigger, keeps on running while firing behind his back. 

He keeps shooting at any troopers he sees before they can start shooting at him. He makes it almost to the escape pods before he’s faced by a group of troopers who have already taken cover. Quickly, Rex darts back around the corner. He’s fucked. 

“Wolffe, you need to go, I won’t make it.”, he says shakily through the comm. 

“Wolffe, answer me!”, he shouts desperately after a moment. 

Then suddenly he hears a shot, several shots and he looks around the corner and there is Wolffe. He’s shooting at the troopers from behind their cover. They scurry, now under fire from two sides. Together, Wolffe and Rex pick them off. 

Rex nods at Wolffe as they run around the last corner to the escape pods. Cody lies sprawled on the floor. Wolffe apparently dumped him to save Rex. 

Rex keys a pod open, they heave Cody inside and jump in after them. They don’t even bother strapping in before launching the pod. 

“Ahsoka, now would be a really great time…”, Rex says in his comm. 

“Relax, Rexter, I’ve got you.” Rex sighs in relief at her voice. And then her ship swoops in right before them. The magnetic locks kick in and with a streak of white they are in hyperspace. 

“Are you all okay down there?”, Ahsoka asks. They have switched to the pods comm and Rex and Wolffe have gladly taken off their helmets. 

“Cody and I are fine.”, Wolffe answers. “Rex, what happened to you?”

“There was this guy…”, Rex begins. “Guy doesn’t even cover it. He was this tall dark figure. He used the force. He knew who I was. Not just that I wasn’t supposed to be there or that I was lying, no he said my number. And then he taunted me by saying Cody would kill me. Like he knew me.”

“Maybe he was reading your mind?”, Wolffe suggests. 

“No.” Rex is sure of that. “That feels different. You can tell when someone is in your mind. Ventress tried it once and that felt different.”

“Do you think he used to be a Jedi?”, Wolffe asks quietly. He also doesn’t want to think it, but it’s the only explanation. Dread settles in Rex’s stomach. 

“He stopped a blaster bolt in mid air.” Rex can feel his voice crack. 

And then Ahsoka’s sob rings out over the comms. 

“Hey, are you okay there, Soka?”, Wolffe asks immediately. “What am I missing…?”

Ahsoka sniffles. “I think it might be Anakin.” And she starts crying silently again. Rex’s heart breaks. He wishes he could be there, hold her, share her pain. But they are separated by durasteel and Rex and Wolffe can only get out once they land somewhere. 

But then Rex thinks of General Skywalker. His cocky smirks, his improvised plans… The way he used to joke with the troops. The way he made Rex feel like a person. Like he was more than just a living droid. He feels tears run down his cheeks as well. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he thinks Ahsoka may be right. Vader…. might truly be Anakin. 

Rex remembers the way Vader called him and Cody by their numbers. Denying them their identity, calling Rex a traitor when all Rex did was remain true to his family and his ideals. 

Vader was going to kill him. Rex knows this for sure. Maybe he would have tortured him before. 

It seems impossible to reconcile this monster with the Anakin Skywalker he knew. But then, Rex remembers how hurt he had looked when there hadn’t been time for Ahsoka and him to catch up before Mandalore. Before that, how angry he had been when Ahsoka had left, when Rex and the 501st had returned from Umbara in shambles, when Rex and Obi-Wan had returned from Kadavo with whip scars. He hadn’t been angry at them, but he had been angry. He had been furious. He had ranted how he was going to kill every slaver he could get his hands on. How he was glad Krell was dead. How unfair it was that Ahsoka had had to leave. It had been understandable anger. But it had been way to strong for a Jedi. 

In all the war, Rex had never seen Kenobi do more than glare angrily or get pissy when things went wrong. He had seen Skywalker force choke a separatist. 

Rex still doesn’t know how it had happened, but he can’t deny that it did. And so he cries for the friend he lost to something worse than just death. 

Wolffe scoots over and Rex curls into his side and weeps into his blacks. He just wishes Ahsoka could mourn with them.


	3. Fallen Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Merrin have a visitor on Dathomir while Rex, Wolffe and Ahsoka are on their rescue mission.

Maul and Merrin are visiting the Nightbrother village while Wolffe, Rex and Ahsoka are on their rescue mission. Merrin wants to thank them for their help in burying her sisters and she has decided that it might be a good idea to train them, or at least some of them. Maul is inclined to agree. He has discussed this with Merrin. She wants to finds some of the Nightbrothers, whoever is strong in the force and willing, to study magic with her. Many rituals need more than one sister and Merrin is alone. She needs the support. She and Maul also think it’s best if Dathomir doesn’t return to the matriarchal structure it had before. It’s time for change. 

So while Merrin will find those strongest in the force, Maul will train the others as fighters. Yes, a fighter is also best if he’s strong in the force, but it’s less of a necessity than with magic. If he can teach them how to call back their weapons and push enemies, that’s enough. Enough for any non force user at least. 

They enter the village on speeders they found in the temple ruins. 

The Nightbrothers come out of their huts to welcome them. 

“Brother Maul, Sister Merrin.” The elder Zabrak who had formerly led the brothers greets them. He had peacefully surrendered his leadership to Maul when he had visited the village the first time. Maul is glad. The old man is wise and a good leader. Maul isn’t on Dathomir often and he needs brother Viscus to keep things in order while he isn’t there. 

“Hello Brother Viscus!”, Merrin answers with a smile. Maul just nods in greeting. He can tell Viscus and the other brothers are taken by Merrin’s friendliness towards them. The sisters before have never treated them well and looked down on them. Merrin is the opposite. She healed a young boys broken leg the last time they were here.  
“What brings you here today?”, asks Viscus. 

“I’ve been studying the scrolls of the Sisters.”, Merrin explains. “And I found many rituals that I will need to secure the temple from the empire. But I can’t do them alone.”  
Viscus is silent for a few moments. “You need sacrifices?”, he asks with a resigned voice that tells Maul he’s had to give up brothers before. 

Merrin’s eyes widen in horror. “No!”, she exclaims. “I need partners.”

Now it’s Viscus’ turn to be surprised. “...but all the Sisters are dead.”

Merrin nods. “Yes. Which is why I want some of the brothers to study magic with me. The ones who are strongest in the force, and only if they want to.”

“We would be honored.” Viscus waves his hands and all the men line up around them. A few boys are among them, the youngest probably less than ten years old. 

Merrin whispers something, does a hand gesture, and suddenly she holds a ball of green energy in her hand. It’s glowing brightly and she holds it up for all to see. “This is a simple magic test. The lighter the ball glows, the stronger you are in the force. It cannot harm you.”

She holds the ball out to Maul. “Show them.”

Maul takes the ball from her and it lights up a little more. Merrin grins at him. Maul chuckles and gives it back. 

Merrin walks over to the first Nightbrother. The ball dims a little, but it stays glowing. She moves from brother to brother, the light varies in brightness, but it never goes out. That’s good. In the end Merrin decides that five brothers will be enough for now. Once they know magic they can help her teach more. 

Maul watches as she makes her pick. She choses young ones over old ones, but mostly after the lightness of the ball. When she is done, she mutters again and the ball vanishes. 

The youngest brother she has chosen is only a little older than she is, the oldest is still younger than Maul. 

She asks all of them if they want to learn and they all agree. 

“You can all come here at any time.”, she tells them. “But for convenience sake I would like you to live in the temple with me. To study and to practice.”

They agree to that as well. 

Maul turns to the rest. “You are all trained warriors. I have seen it. But I have had training in the Force. Even the one with the dimmest light among you is strong enough to call back his weapon or to push an enemy. I would teach you this, and I would also train in combat with you.”

They all give a single, loud cheer. Maul feels their Force signatures around him, their strength, but also how formless they are. If he can mold them, he can turn them into something beautiful, something dangerous. 

While Merrin’s five mages collect their belongings, Maul leads the warriors to the training grounds. He grabs one of the sticks they use for training. 

“Partner up!”, he commands. 

Quickly, pairs form, each armed with sticks. 

“The Force is all around you. It is within you to reach out to it, to learn from it. Once you are used to it, it will become second nature.” Maul uses the force to levitate his stick in front of him. “The challenge is to learn how to connect.”

He waves one of them over. One he remembers had a bright light. 

“Close your eyes.”, he tells him. “Raise your weapon.”

After a few moments of hesitation, the Nightbrother does as he says. 

Maul twirls his stick and sneaks around him. He pokes at the man’s leg and he flinches, spins around and attacks with a yell. Maul blocks. “Stop!”

The Nightbrother narrows his eyes, but steps back. 

“It’s not my intention to hurt you, but to show you how you can see without your eyes. Keep your eyes closed, even when you feel contact. Anticipate my moves. Feel them in the Force.”

He starts moving again. The Nightbrother remains still. He doesn’t block Maul’s poke in his side and also not the slap against his shoulder. But he also doesn’t flinch anymore. 

Maul pauses, considers, and moves his stick to tap one of the Zabrak’s horns, but a stick meets his. He looks and the man’s eyes are still closed. 

“Very good.”

Maul turns back to the others. “You see? You can feel the attack coming if you know how to reach out. Take turns and try it.”

He nods at the Zabrak and goes to stand to the side with brother Viscus, looking over the training Nightbrothers. 

“Will they truly all be able to learn?”, Viscus asks. 

Maul nods. “It may take some of them longer than others, but they all have the potential.”

They stand and watch for a while. Some of them start to get it and they start cheering each other on. It’s… happy. Not something Maul would have ever thought this place being. 

“I am glad you and Sister Merrin came here.”, Viscus says after a long while. The sun is starting to set and it leaves the training area bathed in beautiful orange light. 

“I am glad too.”

Maul wants to tell him about Savage, but suddenly he hears something. The distinctive sound of engines. 

They all turn to look at the sky. Are Ahsoka, Rex and Wolffe back already? 

But no, the ship that soars overhead is unfamiliar. And it doesn’t land by the temple, it lands outside the village. 

“Someone you were expecting?”, Viscus asks. 

“No.” Maul turns to the training Nightbrothers. “Grab some weapons. Let’s greet this guest we have!”

They walk as a group to the edge of the village closest to the ship. Merrin and her mages join them on the way. “Who is that?”, asks Merrin as soon as she reaches his side. 

“I don’t know.”, Maul answers. He can feel him however. The visitor is a force user. But Maul can’t tell much more than that. 

They wait, a line of muscled and tattooed Zabrak warriors and a little pale witch. 

It takes a few minutes, but eventually a man makes his way toward them. He looks haggard, his clothes are dirty, torn in places, his hair is dishevelled, but he walks with  
intention. His appearance suggests hardship, but his presence exudes danger and determination. 

“Who are you? And what is your purpose here?”, yells Merrin towards him once he is in earshot. 

“My name is Taron Malicos.”, the man answers. He isn’t shouting, but his voice carries nonetheless. “And I have come here to challenge the leader of the NIghtbrothers, so that I may take his place!”

And it’s only then that Maul notices the two lightsabers clutched in the man’s hands. 

Merrin looks at him. She’s scared. Maul lays a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Then he steps forward. “I accept your challenge!” He motions toward the village. “We will fight in the training arena.”

The stranger nods and comes closer. He seems sure that no one will stab him in the back, or at least that he would catch anyone before they could. 

Maul uses the few seconds before Malicos reaches them and dims his presence in the force. He’s had years of practice of hiding his presence under Sidious’ tutelage. It will take a true Master of the Force to detect anything more than he wants to be known. He also makes sure his robe covers the hilt of his saberstaff. 

Let Malicos think he’s fighting a simple nightbrother for now. 

Up close, Maul can feel Malico’s presence in the Force clearly. He sees some of the other brothers react as well, even though they don’t understand what they are reacting to. 

Malicos’ presence is muddled, splotched with darkness. He must have been a Jedi, Maul surmises. But he fell after the betrayal. 

They walk to the training area in silence. Once they are there, Maul and Malicos walk into the center while the Nightbrothers gather around to watch. 

Malicos smirks and ignites his sabers. They glow red. 

Maul is almost impressed. Not only did the former Jedi fall, he fell hard enough to the dark side to turn his saber red. That’s not always easily done. One has to do horrible things for a crystal to bleed into the red. 

Maul is ready to play his hand. He first drops his shields and lets Malicos feel the whole extent of his power in the force. Then he tightens his robe and pulls his saberstaff.  
He can see Malicos’ surprise, then recognition and then the determination sets back in. Very well. Maul hasn’t had a proper fight with anyone other than Ahsoka in quite a while. This will be interesting. 

He ignites his blades and takes up position. Malicos absentmindedly twirls one saber once, then he decides on a course and attacks. 

Maul has practiced against two sabers for quite a while now and while Ahsoka’s fighting style is very different than Malicos’, the basic principle stays the same. Strike strong and fast, keep them too busy to notice that technically two sabers have an advantage over one. 

Maul taps into the force and lets it guide him, lets the rush of the fight wash over him. Maul has always enjoyed physical combat and there are few who could truly hope to beat him one on one. 

Malicos is a worthy opponent, any Jedi is, but Maul has fought better. Kenobi, Ventress, Ahsoka.... To name a few. He has two sabers yet he only ever strikes with one at a time. This makes his attacks quick in succession, but Maul can twirl his saberstaff and he moves more agilely than Malicos. Only ever attacking with one saber at a time also makes the attacks easy to block as there isn’t much strength behind them. Ahsoka does it better. When she truly means her strike, she goes for it with both sabers. Much more power that way. 

When attacking doesn’t work, Malicos falls back. He throws one saber, but Maul easily bats it aside. Then Malicos lifts a few boulders to throw them at Maul. Oh, Maul loves to play this game. He disingages his saber, raises his hands hand channels the Force. 

He brings the stones to a stop a few meters before his head. He can feel Malicos push against the other side. Time for the unexpected. 

Maul runs, slides under the boulders while they sail overhead, pushed by Malicos. He jumps to his feet, engages his saber and attacks. Now it’s his turn. He has humored Malicos long enough. Maul rains down hits upon him, powerful strikes interrupted by sudden kicks and acrobatics. Finally, Maul finds his opportunity. He manages to catch both of Malicos sabers against one of his blades. It’s now a battle of strength. Maul lets himself be pushed back, leans back, the sabers inches from his face. But unlike Malicos Maul knows his saber staff. 

So he rotates the blades a little and the lower blade cuts deep into the fallen Jedi’s leg. 

Malicos yells in pain and stumbles back. He’s still standing, Maul will give him that. But he isn’t giving him a break to recover. 

He presses on and Malicos’ parrys get weaker, more desperate. It takes less than two minutes before he makes a mistake. Maul cuts through one of his sabers and some of his fingers. The pain distracts Malicos for a moment, but a moment is all Maul needs. He bats away the remaining saber with one blade, spins and sinks the other into the former Jedi’s chest. Malicos cries out a single angry yell, then he crumbles on the floor. 

Maul clips his saber back to his belt and calls the still working saber of the Jedi into his hand. Another lightsaber will surely come in handy one day. 

He turns around to the Nightbrothers and they cheer. Merrin runs over and hugs him. Maul hugs her back and ruffles her hair. No fallen Jedi gets to walk on this planet and threaten these people. They all deserve better than more tyrants. 

“Let’s go home, little one.”, he suggests. Merrin nods with her face pressed against his chest. 

They walk back to their speeders with Merrin’s mages. Maul stops and turns back to brother Viscus. “If anyone else ever comes here who is unwelcome, come and get one of us from the temple.”

Viscus nods. 

Maul, Merrin and their new companions climb on the speeders and with a swish they are on their way back to the temple. 

On the next day, still early in the morning Maul is running through some katas. Merrin and her brothers are still asleep. 

Maul likes doing katas in the morning when everyone is still asleep. It gives him time to think, time to center himself in the force. It’s… peaceful. Maul wouldn’t have thought he would enjoy peace, but he does. He still loves fighting, but he would be happy if not every fight was life or death. He likes fighting with Wolffe and Ahsoka. The few times he has sparred with Rex were also fun. 

Sometimes, especially when fighting Ahsoka, he notices just how much he is simply letting the force guide him. It’s slightly worrying, but also exhilarating to just go with the flow. And he has also noticed that friendly fights have shown him a way to fight that isn’t as vicious and dark as he used to. Maul can’t channel his anger and hate into training fights because he doesn’t hate his opponents. He likes them very much and doesn’t want to hurt them. 

The Dark Side doesn’t like that. Maul has trouble reaching it in training fights. Or even in his peaceful katas. Peace also doesn’t agree with the Dark Side. But somehow, Maul doesn’t miss it. 

He still taps into its power when the fight is real. Like with Malicos. But he realizes now he doesn’t have to. He could fight a fight simply with the Force. It still wouldn’t be like a Jedi, because in all honesty, Maul has no idea how to be a Jedi. He has never been able to hold back his emotions and he doesn’t think it’s a good idea. But the Force, when it’s neither the Light Side or the Dark… It’s still there. And it’s still just as powerful, if not more. 

Maul has started to find it difficult to draw on anger all the time. He just isn’t as young and angry as he used to be. Age and repeated hardships have given him a calmness that he’s never had before. He can now simply listen to the Force clearly, not filtered through false serenity or artificial hatred. 

It’s freeing. He guesses this is also what Ahsoka feels now that she has left the Jedi behind her. It’s probably why she often emphasizes she is no Jedi. Maul can relate. He doesn’t feel like a Sith anymore either. 

He is ripped out of his musings by the sound of engines. This time, when he joggs out to the landing platform, the ship is Ahsoka’s. They’re back. 

Maul stays and waits for them to land. 

The ramp opens and out walk Wolffe and Rex, carrying an unconscious clone between them. It must be Cody. The one they went to rescue. 

Ahsoka is following behind them. She doesn’t look injured, but she feels hurt in the Force. 

“Is everything alright?”, Maul asks, looking as Wolffe and Rex who pass him and carry their brother inside. 

Ahsoka sighs. “Well we managed to rescue Cody and we had the chip removed on Watcher’s med center. Cody is still unconscious from the procedure, but he’ll wake up soon.”

Maul isn’t fooled. “If the mission was a success, why do you all look like you lost someone?”

Ahsoka doesn’t answer for a moment and Maul can see tears well in her eyes. When she looks up at him, her stare is angry. “Rex ran into a Sith Lord that almost killed him. Darth Vader. Vader knew who he was.”

Oh. Maul understands and he wants to help, wants to do something to comfort her, but he doesn’t know how to. Nobody has ever shown him how to help people. 

Ahsoka glares. “Aren’t you going to say _I told you so_?”, she snarls. 

Maul shakes his head. “I also hoped my visions wouldn’t come true.”

He holds Ahsoka’s gaze and can see the anger leak out of her. Only sadness stays behind. She closes her eyes and breathes her tears away. When she talks again, her voice is still shaky, but she doesn’t cry. 

“He almost killed Rex. Rex was his friend. Anakin would have been devastated if Rex died. Vader didn’t even call him by his name. He called him by his number, like he wasn’t even a person.”

Maul reaches out and takes one of her hands. Squeezes it gently. “The Dark Side twists the way you see things. Misfortunes become intentional assaults.  
Misunderstandings become betrayals. Concern becomes taunting. Friends become enemies. Remember your friend before he fell, but accept you won’t see him again.”

Ahsoka looks up from their hands to his eyes. “But people can come back from the Dark Side. Ventress did. And you’re not exactly a Sith anymore either…”

She sounds so hopeful. Maul doesn’t want to take that from her, but he also doesn’t think it’s going to happen. 

“It’s very rare. But sometimes it happens.”, he answers. But he knows he doesn’t sound convinced and Ahsoka can tell as well. So he decides to switch the topic and tell Ahsoka about Merrin’s new quest to teach magic to the Nightbrothers. He doesn’t mention Malicos for now. It seems like the wrong moment to talk about killing a fallen Jedi. 

They walk inside and Maul gets a fire going while the other three huddle around their brother and wait for him to wake up. 

Maul makes breakfast. Merrin and the five brothers come out to meet them and they all have breakfast together. Merrin grins at the Nightbrothers and magics the lights on in the corridors leading downstairs into the library. They all look impressed and follow her. Maul feels proud. 

A few minutes later a quiet groan alerts them all back to the unconscious clone. Cody, Maul reminds himself. From what Wolffe and Rex have told him, Cody isn’t just a great fighter but also a brilliant strategist. Someone they could use in their campaign against the empire. He’s also one of their oldest friends and closest brothers. Maul is interested to say the least. 

Cody’s eyes flutter and Wolffe and Rex kneel on either side of him. Ahsoka is right next to them. Maul keeps a little distance and observes quietly. 

“Hey, Cod’ika.”, Wolffe greets him. 

“Wolffe?”, Cody asks, looks over and sees Rex. “Rex. I’m so glad to see you. Where are we? How did you… I feel like myself again.”

Wolffe ruffle’s Cody’s hair affectionately. 

“It was the inhibitor chips, Cody.”, Rex explains. “They were meant as control chips, to make us kill the Jedi.”

Cody sombers instantly. “Did… did Obi-Wan make it?”

Rex silently shakes his head. “Most of the Jedi are dead. We haven’t heard of any other survivors.”

“Other…?”, Cody begins to ask and then he finally notices Ahsoka. “Commander Tano! You made it!”

“Just Ahsoka, Cody.”, she corrects. “We’re all glad to have you back.”

Cody nods, before turning to Wolffe. “General Koon?”

Wolffe shakes his head. 

“Well you’ll have to catch me up on everything that has happened. The Empire didn’t really tell us Clones much.” Cody looks down on his imperial blacks. “And I really need new clothes.”

“We’ll tell you everything that has happened. But first, introductions are in order.” Ahsoka nods towards Maul and after a moment Cody follows her look. 

Maul makes himself look as unthreatening as he can, simply stays sitting by the fire. He sees Cody’s eyes widen in surprise before the Clone grabs Wolffe’s blaster from his belt and points it at Maul. 

“What the kark is he doing here?!” Cody’s hand is steady. He doesn’t even sound scared, just laser focused. Yes, this one is a true soldier. Maul very slowly raises his hands. 

“Relax, Cody, he’s an ally!”, Rex intervenes and gently pushes down on Cody’s blaster. “We escaped from Mandalore with him. He’s the one who led us here.”

Cody narrows his eyes, but let’s Rex take the blaster. “Where is here exactly?”

“Dathomir.”, Maul answers. “The Temple of the Nightsisters, though there is only one of them left.”

Cody demonstratively looks around. “I don’t see her.”

“She’s downstairs practicing magic.” Wolffe walks over and settles himself next to Maul by the fire, an obvious try to show Cody Maul isn’t a danger to them. Maul appreciates it. 

“She is about twelve and really adorable.”, Wolffe continues. “You’ll like her.”

Cody looks between all of them for a few more moments, before huffing out a laugh. “I leave you di’kuts alone for a few months and suddenly you’re living with a Sith and a Nightsister.”

“Ah, sorry, vod’ika, you were always responsible one.” Wolffe grins widely. 

Cody chuckles, but moves to sit beside Wolffe by the fire. Rex and Ahsoka join them as well. 

“So what are you guys doing aside from rescuing me and playing house in a witch temple?”, Cody asks. 

“Plotting to take down the empire.”, Ahsoka says with a face of perfect nonchalance. 

Cody begins laughing, notices that nobody else is and stops. “You guys are serious?”

“Yup.” Wolffe grins. “Ahsoka is in contact with other rebel cells. Maul and I are turning Crimson Dawn against the empire. Merrin, the Nightsister, is working to secure this place into a proper base.”

“Huh.” Cody seems a little impressed. “So what do you want me to do?”

“Help us come up with some targets, strategies, anything you can think of really.” Cody is still studying Maul with suspicion when he talks, but he at least doesn’t seem worried he’ll get murdered as soon as he turns his back anymore. Maul can’t really fault him for his suspicion. Cody was Kenobi’s commander after all. He has bound to have heard some stories. 

Cody ponders for a moment. “Crimson Dawn, a Sith, a Jedi, a Witch and other Rebels. Yes, I think I can make that work.” 

“Then welcome to the Rebellion.”, Ahsoka says with a smile.


	4. New Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cody catches up with the others and they encounter a new enemy.

The first evening, they spend catching up. Wolffe was right, Merrin is really adorable and Cody accepts that apparently he has a new vod’ika now. He doesn’t know what to think about Maul yet, but he doesn’t act like an enemy. In fact, he and Wolffe seem positively _friendly_. Ahsoka and Rex also seem different, they are both much more open with their affection than they were in the war. But that is probably simply because now no one is there to judge them. 

When Ahsoka and Rex eventually sit down wrapped in blankets in a quiet corner and just sit together, Cody is a little concerned. Rex looks lost and he thinks he can see tears in Ahsoka’s eyes. 

He walks over to where Wolffe is cleaning his vibro sword - that’s new - and sits down next to him. “What happened? Why are they so sad?”, he asks. 

Wolffe sighs. “When we came to rescue you Rex ran into the Sith Vader.”

Cody nods. “Yeah, I know him. Really powerful. Scares all the naturals shitless.”

“Yes, well, he’s Skywalker.”, Wolffe says drily and Cody’s mouth falls open in surprise. “What?”, he whisper yells. “How?”

Wolffe looks around searching and then waves Maul over to them. Cody deliberately doesn’t tense up when the Zabrak crouches down beside them and fixes Wolffe with a questioning look. 

“Cody wants to know how Skywalker fell.”, Wolffe explains. 

“Hmm…” Maul hums pensively and then looks over to Cody. His almost glowing eyes still unnerve Cody, but it’s mostly because of the stories Obi-Wan told him about Maul. 

“I didn’t know Skywalker.”, Maul eventually says. “So I can only tell you what I saw and heard in visions.”

Cody nods as an encouragement to go on. 

“Before Order 66, I started having dreams. Jedi dying, lightning. Mostly just a sense of dread. Eventually it got worse, but more clear, easier to interpret. I began to see that everything revolved around Skywalker. He was important. I could sense strings pulling at him. Kenobi. Ahsoka and Rex. The Council. My Master. And then I knew my Master wanted him as his new apprentice. A powerful Jedi as Skywalker was would make a powerful Sith. It was confirmed by my visions. One of the last I had before Ahsoka and Rex arrived on Mandalore was of him with golden eyes.” Maul sounds haunted even now, almost a year after the events. “I do not know why he fell, only that he did.”

Cody doesn’t know how to feel about this. Sure, he knows Jedi do this Force Vision thing as well. He knows it’s legit. Force visions, premonitions or instincts have saved him or his brothers before. But he knows Vader. Has worked with him before. He has heard the rumors. 

“If it is Skywalker, something really bad happened to him.”, he says. 

“What do you mean?”, Wolffe asks. 

Cody hesitates, but now he’s started, he needs to finish. “Do you know why Vader always wears armor?”

“Because it’s intimidating and he doesn’t want people to know who he is?”, Wolffe asks hopefully. 

“Because he can’t live without it.” Cody looks at Maul’s metal legs. “Rumors have it he lost several limbs. He’s half a machine. He can’t take the armor off except in his special meditation chamber, because his body is covered in burns and exposure to air would kill him.”

Wolffe looks horrified and Cody sighs. “I’ve never seen proof of any of this, obviously, but even I am versed enough in technology to know a life support system when I see one. That suit is keeping him alive.”

“But… If that is Skywalker… What the fuck happened?” Wolffe stares at Cody. Cody wishes he knew. “Don’t know. I once saw a natural born stupid enough to ask. Thought because he was some rich asshole from Coruscant that he would be safe. Vader choked him to death with the force. Slowly.”

“Pain is a great path to the dark side.”, Maul almost whispers into the sudden silence. “You can turn pain into anger and anger into hate. The Dark Side loves pain, whether you are the one enduring it or the one inflicting it. Sith have been known to torture or even mutilate their apprentices before to teach them lessons.”

He is looking at his hands, obviously recalling some bad memories. 

“You think that’s what happened?”, Cody asks. 

Maul shakes his head. “No. Sidious would want his apprentice to be strong. Setting him on life support forever seems a bit excessive for teaching a lesson.”

Wolffe sighs, grabs Maul’s shoulder and pulls him to sit beside him instead of crouching. Cody raises an eyebrow at Wolffe. Wolffe huffs but Cody could swear he sees his ears turn red. 

Maul doesn’t resist and just leans against Wolffe. 

“We’re going to kill that hut’uun.”, Wolffe says. 

Cody is surprised at how tired Maul looks, even though he half smiles at Wolffe’s declaration. Cody has heard of the horrific things Maul did in his life, mostly from Obi-Wan. Killing Obi-Wan’s Master, slaughtering innocent civilians just to get his attention, murdering Obi-Wan’s cyare in front of him. Now, however, Cody can’t help but think that Maul was also a victim. It doesn’t excuse what he did, but it explains a lot. 

“How young were you?”, he asks quietly. Maul’s eyes flicker over to him. “How young was I when?”

“When the Sith took you.”

“I was eight.”, Maul simply answers. Cody has to look away, anger brewing inside him. He thought the republic and the Jedi were crazy for sending fourteen year old Padawan’s into the war. To send nine year old shinies that were technically adults, but still so young and inexperienced. But he is suddenly very glad he at least knew the Jedi would treat them all well. They had always been a family. His brothers woke up with nightmares, but there were always people to calm each other down. To make sure everybody was okay. To listen, to help, to have each other’s back. Cody is very sure Maul never had any of that. He was a child, probably treated horribly by the Sith Lord - if his haunted expression when speaking about pain was anything to go by - and he’d gone through all that alone. 

It’s a grim thought, but Cody can see the way Maul relaxes under Wolffe’s hand on his shoulder and he can’t help but be a little glad that at least he’s no longer alone. And that Wolffe isn’t either. Wolffe was always a bit of an ass but he was also always a people person. Wolffe needed a pack, so this was also good for him, probably. 

Cody decides not to comment. He’s going to needle Wolffe eventually, because that’s just his duty as a brother, but he’ll leave them alone for now. 

Instead, he reaches for some of the data pads and holo maps the group has collected. 

“Well, let’s see what you guys got.”, he says and opens the first. Time to build a battle plan. 

It’s a few days later and Cody is accompanying Rex and Ahsoka on a mission. Todays target is is a propaganda news broadcast. They have a pre recorded message that they plan on slicing into the system so it will be broadcasted instead of the empires propaganda. It won’t work for long, but if they even get thirty seconds of air time that message will be all over the holonet tomorrow. 

Cody has seen the message, Rex showed him. It’s some recordings of Ahsoka fighting imperials that Rex took on their last missions. Her lightsabers twirl impressively and her new, lighter clothing makes her the perfect image of a Jedi survivor. After a few seconds of fighting they have recorded Ahsoka in front of a nondescript grey wall. She stands there, her hands on her lightsabers and gives her message. “I am Ahsoka Tano. I was a Jedi before the Empire wiped us out and took over the galaxy. I have spent years fighting for freedom and justice in the Clone Wars. I will not stop fighting for it now. If you are afraid, know that I fear with you. If you have suffered, know that I suffered with you. And if you want to stand up against your oppressors, if you want to take back what they took from you, then know that _I fight with you!_ You are not alone. May the force be with you.”

Cody thinks it’s a good message. It sends hope, maybe inspires some people to fight as well. But it also paints a very big target on Ahsoka’s back. Which is why Cody has decided to tag along. 

The Infiltration itself goes relatively smoothly. They use the well practiced tactic where Rex and Cody wear Stormtrooper armor and Ahsoka hides in the ventilation system. It apparently works almost every time.

Rex and Cody walk in almost unstopped into the control room where they stun everybody while Ahsoka jumps down and deflects incoming fire. Then they seal the door and get to slicing. 

“Ugh, we could really use a droid on missions like this.”, Rex complains while they are trying to break the encryption on the broadcast. 

“Eh, we’ll steal one at some point.”, Cody shrugs. But he knows what they’re all thinking. This is a mission they would have brought R2 on. That little tin can had always been a part of the team they had been. Few droids had ever had as much personality and skill as that Astromech. Cody wonders if he’s still out there somewhere. 

It takes them a few minutes, but eventually they crack the system.

“Alright.” Ahsoka taps a few buttons to connect to as many broadcasting stations as this one can reach. “The message is live in three… two… one…”

They watch as the message suddenly flares up on all the screens, overwriting whatever had been playing before. 

“Time to get going.”, Cody comments. 

They grab their stuff and run out the door. 

It’s suspiciously quiet and empty in the corridors. 

“Where are the Troopers?”, Rex asks, voicing Cody’s thoughts. 

“This is a trap.”, Ahsoka states and Cody can’t help but agree. 

“Air vents?”, he suggests. 

Ahsoka removes a cover with the force and jumps up, but she quickly drops down again and replaces the cover. “Gas.”, she explains. “Better get out in the open before it fills the corridors.”

This is bad. If they need to walk out in the open into an obvious trap, they need a plan. This is Cody’s speciality. “Alright, we go out, hit them with flashers and smoke grenades, then take them out one by one. Find cover, get out of there.”

“Agreed.” Ahsoka grabs her sabers and they run for the main door. Cody pulls out a flash grenade and smoke bomb while running. Ahsoka hits the door button when they are still a few meters away, giving them a moment to assess. 

There are a few Stormtroopers, but not too many to handle. But what Cody worries about are the Troopers in black armor wielding purple electro staffs and the other black clad figure. The one that doesn’t look like a trooper. A woman, by the looks of it, though the uniform hides much of her figure. She reminds Cody of Vader. 

Rex and Cody throw their grenades. They shield their eyes at the right moment, wait for the hiss of the smoke grenade and start moving. Since Rex and Cody are still wearing Trooper armor they move easily among the other Stormtroopers, taking them out quickly. Then all of a sudden, a burst of wind dispels the smoke. 

Cody looks around and sees the woman with her hand raised. Ah. A force user. He should have guessed. Cody and Rex move back to Ahsoka as she ignites her sabers.   
At least they managed to take out the Troopers, so now it’s only a melee fight, no ranged fighters apart from Rex and Cody. 

“And who are you supposed to be?”, Cody asks the woman, but gestures at both her and the black armored troopers. 

“I am the Third Sister. I am an Inquisitor and I am here to kill the Jedi.” The woman points at Ahsoka, then she pulls a saber out of the shadows of her cape. It’s weirdly circular, Cody has never seen a saber like it. When she ignites it, it’s double sided and spins rapidly, while the handle remains stationary. Neat trick, if you’re too lazy to deflect blaster bolts yourself. 

“We got this?”, Cody asks his friends. 

“Let’s hope so.”, Rex answers. He raises his hand and signs split up, using 501st and 212th specific battle signs. Ahsoka and Cody both nod. 

“If you want to kill me, then come get me!”, Ahsoka taunts and gets ready. 

Cody and Rex spread out and turn toward the three black figures that are now advancing on Ahsoka as well. 

They have electro staffs that can technically block laser. But are they good enough to do that? Cody starts blasting. Time to find out. 

He shoots at the first one. He blocks two shots, the third hits him in the chestplate, but that is apparently also blaster proof. How annoying. 

Well, Cody has been wearing armor long enough to know the weak points. A helmet protects you from bad head injuries, but it doesn’t save you from concussions. Also, if this is a melee fighter, it’s best to get inside his guard. 

So Cody just runs at the first guy. He swings, Cody ducks, drops and tackles the man to the floor. He makes sure to place one knee on the staff to take it out of commission, with the other he punches off the guys helmet. The trooper tries to throw him off, succeeds, but Cody rolls with it, gets his bearings back and shoots the guy in the face before he can attack. 

Cody rolls to his feet and sees Rex has also taken out one of the Troopers, but is now being attacked by the third. So Cody grabs the electro staff from the dead guy and runs over to help his little brother. He hits the Trooper from behind, distracting him enough for Rex to jam a knife in the vulnerable spot of armor below the arm. Rex twists for maximum damage and pulls out. The Trooper goes to one knee and frantically tries to keep his blood inside of him. Cody knows as well as Rex that he’s going to bleed out quickly. Rex definitely hit an artery. 

Rex wipes his knife and they turn to look at Ahsoka. 

She’s fighting the Inquisitor and it doesn’t look like it’s that much trouble. It shows that she’s had regular training with Maul the last few months while the Inquisitor also fights well, but is obviously not as well trained as Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka notices Rex and Cody watching and jumps back from the duel. “Your soldiers are defeated. Surrender!” Ahsoka points the tip of one lightsaber at the woman. 

She scoffs. “Never.” But she looks around at the bodies strewn all around her and takes a few steps back. “I will kill you next time, Ahsoka Tano.” With that, she starts running, leaps into the air and is carried away by her spinning lightsaber. 

“Well that was new.”, Rex states as they look around. 

Cody sighs. “There is probably reinforcements on the way already. Pity. I would have liked to take some of these guys armor.”

“We’ll get some next time.”, Ahsoka says with a smirk, then they all start running back to their ship. They are off planet before anyone can think to stop them.


End file.
